emberconflictfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Muhlakai/All the units, all the stats, one big table!
I wanted to be able to see all the units' stats in one place. Until now there hasn't been a single place to see all the stats except in your head. Each unit's numbers were locked away in separate pages, like they would mate like bunnies if left together. ...but no more! This is a work in progress. As numbers are changed, added, or updated I'll try to stay on top of this. Notes on the Stats *As of this writing we don't have hard numbers on most of the stats. We've been told we'll get them, and I believe that's true. In the mean time we have dot stats. Officially they don't have any name, but the stats are represented with dots. Thus, dot stats. When we get actual numbers I'll try to update this table. *Most of the stats are self-explanatory. Only a few warrant discussion. *Yes, I abbreviated the stat names. In order they are Damage, Toughness, Speed, Range, & Difficulty. *No, "gorillaphant" is not a typo. Yes, I know it's not the actual name. This is my list, go make your own. Yes, I agree. Dragon is a cooler-sounding name. ...but someone would fillet me if I called it that beause, in all fainess, it doesn't look like a dragon, it only acts like a dragon. ...just maybe not the dragon you're thinking of. *Range is really only relative. A range of 1 is melee-only. Range of 2 is roughly 4 unit-diameters away, or the same as the doctor's heal radius. ...kinda. It'll be easier once we have actual numbers. *Difficulty is how much work you'll need to put into the unit to make it work properly, more or less. I usually describe units as having a cost that you pay in focus. Some units require more focus if you want to get their benefit. Pugs, for instance, are really fragile and you have to move them into position (and keep changing their position) frequently if you want to take advantage of their ability to grow and become incredibly vicious. A Zweihander has a higher focus cost than a shield guard because they're more fragile and you need to predict the damage he's going to take over time vs. the damage he's going to deal out and whether you need to get him out of a situation or move him in as an additional attacker. The shield, by comparison, is a "fire and forget" unit who will do fine almost no matter what situation you put him in. This is what Difficulty is measuring, more or less. *It should be noted that the difficulty to use/order a unit is not related to the difficulty to achieve results. A Zweihander, for instance, is not harder to give an order to or send around the field than a shield guard, but if you want the same (or more) results a Zweihander will require a bit more attention than a shield guard. You would want to watch the Zwei's health, who it's attacking, who's attacking the Zwei, etc. much more closely. *If you're a new player you'll do fine with any one or two difficulty unit. You might lose a 3 difficulty a lot at first before it's done much and assume that they're not very good. Take my advice: keep practicing until you understand why it's awesome. You probably won't even get to use a 4 or 5 difficulty unit at all before it gets killed on the field for a while. They require other units to support or help them if they're going to survive long enough to do their work. You might need to build your entire army around that single high difficulty piece if you want it to even work out for you in the first place. All the Units, All the Stats . . Units by Difficulty ..and once again, the units, but this time sorted alphabetically with just their difficulty. I did this partly to make it easier to quantify an (admittedly subjective) value for your army. The higher the difficulty across all your units the harder your army is likely going to be to play. Also: consider the total difficulty of both your first units and your reinforcements. Overall, if the difficulty of your army is more than about 20 you may have too many different concepts in your army and need to consider swapping some units out to make your army easier to play well and more flexible in more situations. Note: I didn't set these difficulties. These numbers were decided by Substantial Games. Please debate the merits of a given unit's difficulty on the forums and not here. Thanks! ...and that's all for now! Category:Blog posts Category:Units Category:Army Management